


chastantine comics

by hruska



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Pining, okay i figured it is okay to post art here so here i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hruska/pseuds/hruska
Summary: Here will lay short comics I made about chastantine, both comics and tv versions
Relationships: Chas Chandler/John Constantine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. back in the days

**Author's Note:**

> inspired solely by whole rather-young-john-look from jenkins|phillips run and my love for pinning


	2. mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after that episodes with rene i cant stop myself but fancy all the drama about john being main obstacle to his friend's marriage (though probably john in not THAT MUCH OF A BASTARD)
> 
> still if ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE A FIC WITH CHASTANTINE AND RENE i will be forever in your debt


	3. another one




End file.
